Balls and the Shapes
Balls and the Shapes is the movie based on the show Balls. It happens right after season two where the gang discover their abilities and begin to train them. The movie was released on November 11, 2014. It was rated PG because of the fighting. Plot Bouncer was training along with his friends; Fuzzy, Trans and Big to master their powers. Eventually Jo and Leck came to watch them. After training they went to the Hasu café to drink something there when suddenly Balldit broke into the café right at the moment when Cho was outside of the café receiving some products. Then suddenly the café started to twist and the ones inside were suddenly out in a giant field. The gang continued and were encountered by the Shapes who told them they were brought here because of their powers and that they had to fight them. Before Bouncer could say something they had disappeared. The gang got into a fight about which direction to go and then and split up. Jo, Leck and Balldit continued through the woods where they suddenly encountered Hearts and fought her. But she then won by defeating Leck who went KO. Jo and Balldit then wanted to fight Hearts but she fled, so the two dragged Leck farther. Bouncer, Fuzzy and Chi were walking by the river and encountered Stars who wanted to battle them. After a battle Stars said to cross the river and then disappeared. Big and Trans were walking over the plains and saw some kind of lock on the ground and opened it. There they found a marble called Avi. He said that he knew where the castle of the shapes was and joined them to get to the castle. Jo and Balldit continued and arrived at an open spot where they encountered Sixier. He immediately attacked the two, then he saw Leck and gave him the finishing blow and turned him into stone. Jo and Balldit got mad and defeated Sixier who then turned into stone too. They continued and saw the castle already in the distance. Big, Trans and Avi were walking over a woodpath when they suddenly fell into a hole. There they encountered Rectangle and fought him. When Big bashed into Rectangle it caused a huge explosion and they were both stoned. Trans and Avi then decided to continue. Bouncer, Fuzzy and Chi had crossed the river and already saw the castle in the distance. They entered the front garden which was very big. There they encountered Diamond who began to attack them. After a while the three were exhausted. Diamond then attacked Chi and damaged her badly. With the last power she had left she cured Bounce and Fuzzy and then turned into stone. Bouncer and Fuzzy then attacked Diamond and stoned him too. On the other side in the back garden Jo and Balldit were walking and encountered Stars and Hearts and fought them. Jo was about to get hit but Balldit protected her and got stoned. Then they wanted to attack Jo again but they got attacked by Avi and Trans. After some time Hearts managed to stone Jo but Trans and Avi found out her pattern of attacking and stoned her. Stars then got mad and KO'd Avi, Trans then created an axe and stoned Stars. Bouncer and Fuzzy were inside the building where they encountered Trans and they joined up. They headed to the upper chamber where they encountered Circle, Triangle and Square. After an immense battle only Bouncer and Circle remained. When they both were weak Circle wanted to deal the finishing blow but Avi stopped him by using his last power to stone him but got himself stoned too. Bouncer then found a sphere of light and picked it up. The room suddenly started to twist and before he noticed he and his friends were back at the Hasu café at the same moment they left. Then they heard Avi's voice who thanked them. Cast *Bouncer - DarKingdomHearts *Fuzzy *Transform *Big *Jojo *Leck *Balldit *Chi *Avi *Circle - DarKingdomHearts *Triangle *Square *Stars *Hearts *Diamond *Rectangle *Sixies Category:Movies Category:DarKingdomHearts Category:Animated movies Category:2014